


Apologies For the Lost

by I_start_sentences_with_conjunctions



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Everyones Favorite Glittery A-hole, Formerly Deaf Character, Psychological Torture, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_start_sentences_with_conjunctions/pseuds/I_start_sentences_with_conjunctions
Summary: Amaya has never had any use for sound.  She communicated, fought, lived without it.  Never knew it, never missed it.She hates it.
Relationships: Amaya & Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Apologies For the Lost

Amaya has never had any use for sound. She communicated, fought, lived without it. Never knew it, never missed it.

She hates it. 

Sound is ripping through her head like sharpened claws glowing red-hot. Sound is devouring her whole, pinching her like a nest of hornets, angrier than anything she's felt in her life. Sound is tearing her apart and stitching her together like a broken bone peeking through the skin, infinitely worse than any hurt she's ever had in her life-

Sound.

Is.

_**Pain**._

A hand grabs her chin- roughly or not, it sends waves of pain throughout her being and it _aches-_ to a face a smile that holds all the stars of the night sky.

Amaya hates the stars now.

The being- human? elf? Aagh, the pain- begins to speak. "That-" (And maybe sound isn't so bad, if it can gut her senses and leave her helpless and sobbing but give her that sensation of calm, of chill, of- music?) 

"That, dear general, is the sound of screams." The smile grows ugly, the night sky terrible. "Did you know that, given enough incentive, both humans and elves will scream? Another similarity they pride themselves on ignoring. I suspect that these people, however they matter to you, will continue for some time. After all-" the horrific constellation grin leers in her face even as her head begs and pleads for mercy, for silence- "I'm afraid that spell won't actually kill them." The hand releases her.

She collapses on the floor.

She can't.

She _can't._

Magic weaves around her as her mind, fractured though it is, sorts out a glow. A thing to see. A spell that pulls her upright, to face that starry smile yet again.

She wants to destroy that smile.

"I'm sure that you've noticed something is different, Amaya." Her name, on those lips, is the most wrong thing she has ever seen. (Heard? Experienced?)

"Don't worry. You will adjust to your newfound hearing in time."

With that, she is released and left to her pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sparkles Personified: hi, my name is *monologues*  
> Amaya: if I knew how to scream I would
> 
> I can't imagine that speech is a skill set Amaya practices much.  
> Thank you for reading! Questions, critiques, and commentary always appreciated!


End file.
